Romano V. Rosso
'''Romano Vucci Rosso '''is a former President of Gaduridos, who held that position between his fist election victory in 3596, until the conclusion of his second term in 3602. Rosso is a member of the Democratic Party of Socialists, formerly known as the Socialist Party. Between the party's founding in 3587 and 3600, he was president of the Socialist Party, thus in practice serving as the party's leader. Career Rosso began his political career in the Gaduridan Communist Party (PCG), and extra-parliamentary political party of the far-left. He was elected as a local councillor in the Azban City Council in 3578, to which he was re-elected in 3581, 3584 and 3587 under the Communist banner. Shortly after his third re-election, Rosso and other reformist Communists became engaged in a fierce conflict with the more orthodox Communists in the party, over whether or not the PCG should move to initiate a co-operation with the various green and progressive-liberal parties in Gaduridos. When the majority of delegates at the Congress of the Communist Party voted against such a co-operation, Rosso and approximately 700 other members of the party abandoned the GCP. Socialist Party Shortly after the split, Rosso and the rest of the Communist splinter group formed a party known as the Democratic Rally for Socialist Democracy. After only a few weeks, the new party collapsed. Approximately 200 members of the former Democratic Rally joined forces to re-establish a socialist party. Under the leadership of Rosso, the new Socialist Party (PS) was formed, on June 9th, 3587. On June 15th, Rosso was elected president of the new party. Party presidency A mere five months after the founding of the PS, the federal government of Gaduridos called for a snap election. The PS received a surprisingly successful 9.6 percent of the vote. This provided the party With 34 representatives in Congress, one of whom was Romano V. Rosso. Over the next three years, Rosso established himself as one of the most popular politicans in the country, and by 3590, the PS held support from over one in four voters - in the 3590 elections, the party received 26 percent of the vote. Ahead of the 3593 federal elections, the Socialist Party decided to Field a candidate for the presidential election for the first time. The party congress settledd with Rosso as their candidate three months ahead of the elections. In the first round of voting, Rosso received a huge 31 percent of the popular vote. This allowed him to proceed to the second round, in which he garnered 49 percent - barely too little to win the presidency, With less than one million votes separating the two runoff candidates. Rosso's opponent, the Conservative Alexander Brown, thus won the election, and was later sworn in as President of Gaduridos. President of Gaduridos After three years as leader of the opposition, Rosso was once again fielded as the Socialists' candidate for the presidential elections in 3596. This time, Rosso received over 41 percent in the first round, and soundly defeated the incumbent President Browin in the second round, after securing well over 55 percent of the vote. Subsequently he was sworn in as President of the Federal Union of Gaduridos. Throughout Rosso's presidency, he and his party pushed through several major progressive proposals in Congress. Among his achievements were the ban on the use of nuclear weapons in Gaduridos, the abolition of forced labour in prisons, the withdrawal of Gaduridos from the Capitalist Manifesto alliance, the formation of over three hundred democratic workers' councils, and the implementation of a federal recycling system. The government also introduced what Rosso called a 'green tax system', based on giving tax exemptions to people with eco-friendly behaviour. President Rosso was re-elected in the presidential elections of 3599, when he garnered 43.4 percent of the vote in the first round, and 56.4 in the second round - an improvement from the 3596 elections. The PS also continued its long-term trend of growth, finishing the legislative election with 43.2 percent of the federal vote. Due to term limits, Rosso was replaced as President of Gaduridos by Teo Ferrero, the fellow Socialist who had also succeeded Rosso as party leader. Category:Politicians in Gaduridos